Problem: You have found the following ages (in years) of all 4 lizards at your local zoo: $ 2,\enspace 4,\enspace 2,\enspace 3$ What is the average age of the lizards at your zoo? What is the variance? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Because we have data for all 4 lizards at the zoo, we are able to calculate the population mean $({\mu})$ and population variance $({\sigma^2})$ To find the population mean , add up the values of all $4$ ages and divide by $4$ $ {\mu} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{N}} x_i}{{N}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{4}} x_i}{{4}} $ $ {\mu} = \dfrac{2 + 4 + 2 + 3}{{4}} = {2.8\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each lizard. Age $x_i$ Distance from the mean $(x_i - {\mu})$ $(x_i - {\mu})^2$ $2$ years $-0.8$ years $0.64$ years $^2$ $4$ years $1.2$ years $1.44$ years $^2$ $2$ years $-0.8$ years $0.64$ years $^2$ $3$ years $0.2$ years $0.04$ years $^2$ Because we used the population mean $({\mu})$ to compute the squared deviations from the mean , we can find the variance $({\sigma^2})$ , without introducing any bias, by simply averaging the squared deviations from the mean $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{N}} (x_i - {\mu})^2}{{N}} $ $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{{0.64} + {1.44} + {0.64} + {0.04}} {{4}} $ $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{{2.76}}{{4}} = {0.69\text{ years}^2} $ The average lizard at the zoo is 2.8 years old. The population variance is 0.69 years $^2$.